youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DramaAlert
Daddy Keemstar (born ), known on YouTube as Killer Keemstar, better known shortened as Daddy, also previously known as DJ Keemstar is an American YouTuber and news reporter, best known as the host and producer of the YouTube show DramaAlert, a source for news on the social interactions often within YouTube. He is also the founding member and a host of the BaitedPodcast. YouTube Career History Keemstar out of everyone else is possibly the person who has had the most terminated accounts ever, consisting of 4 terminated YouTube accounts, 1 to 2 terminated Twitch accounts and more. In October 2009, Keemstar got his start on his YouTube channel, XDJKEEMSTAR, which got taken down off of YouTube in January 2013, while he was drunk and playing Halo 3. Someone in his game session recorded him talking trash about the game, who then uploaded it to YouTube. He was unaware of this until he received messages, finding out it was on YouTube. The people who uploaded the video, contacted Keemstar and asked him to be apart of their channel called F.A.G (The Federation of Asshole Gamers) to make Halo trolling videos, where he used the name DJ Keemstar. Before Keemstar's original YouTube account got taken down, he was inactive for a while then later in 2012 became active. When that channel got terminated, in 2013 he created another YouTube channel, KillerKEEMSTAR which is where the name Killer Keemstar comes from, where he'd post a few DramaAlert vids but it mostly contained of videos relating to Call of Duty and got terminated in early 2014, possibly due to COD beef. In 2013 he also created a separate YouTube news channel, TheDramaAlert which also got terminated in early 2014. And after that Keemstar created his fourth YouTube channel, FreeDramaAlert, which got terminated sometime in June 2014, leading to the creation of his NewDramaAlert channel which luckily for him is doing is fine. It is unknown why the last two channels got terminated but it's possibly due to allegations related to his "toxicity" in the gaming community which eventually died down. DramaAlert DramaAlert was started when Keemstar saw YouTubers fighting on Twitter in late 2012, which was featured on his XDJKeemstar at first, then later was passed on to many channels after every termination. He would “shoutcast“ it with the hashtag #DramaAlert, which people seemed to enjoy. One day he made a video about drama, which made the idea take off. According to Keemstar, he does not the own channel, he just reports the news, yet he never logs on to it. On July 2, 2016 the ratings on DramaAlert were disabled but are now enabled once again. Because of his history of posting controversial content, including trolling videos, Keemstar, despite being the creator and host of DramaAlert, he claims he does not have access to the YouTube channel, and is permanently banned from operating a YouTube account. According to Keemstar, the videos are uploaded by one of the assistants on the channel. In the late summer of 2017, DramaAlert became the largest YouTube news channel in the world. Criticism and Controversies Racist allegation In 2008, Keemstar was a moderator on Battlecam.com and got into an argument with another moderator by the username AlexXx8 (Alex), who called Keemstar a "Whop" and a "Dago", which are Italian racial slurs due to Keemstar being mostly of Italian ancestry. The argument started due to Alex featuring Keemstar on the front of the page of Battlecam, and normal users on the site started to notice it. Apparently, more users recognized Keemstar as a moderator than Alex, so they thought Keemstar was being selfish and putting himself on the website, although in reality it was Alex. Now it is unknown if Alex done so to piss Keemstar off or that he was doing it because he thought he was being nice and giving him more positive recognition on the site. In response, Keemstar went on a BlogTV livestream 100% furiously calling Alex the n-word, and later said, "Everyone type in chat Alex is a stupid n*****," which later became a meme years later. Now the story wasn't really well known until 2016 where on a stream Keemstar went across a video of a rapper saying the n-word which somehow reminded him of the incident, in which he told the whole story and that he regrets calling him the n-word as he knows now that it is a really offensive word and that he does not like that people are making memes out of it for comedic effect. RSGloryandGold false accusations On January 9, 2016, Keemstar made accusations that a 62-year old Twitch streamer RSGloryandGold was convicted pedophile John Philips, leading to RSGloryAndGold receiving abuse and even death threats – only for it to emerge that RSGloryAndGold and Philips cannot be the same person as Philips was still in jail, and that the person who researched the story based it solely off of the resemblance between Philips and RSGloryAndGold. Keemstar eventually uploaded a Twitter video saying that he screwed up and the DramaAlert video was put on private. TotalBiscuit's cancer controversy On January 13, 2016, Keemstar posted a video in which he says that he cannot wait to report on TotalBiscuit’s death, as TotalBiscuit announced in October 2015 that he is suffering from terminal cancer. The video has since been removed from his channel, but there are plenty of duplicates to be found online. Keemstar later uploaded a ten minute video on Twitter, apologizing to TotalBiscuit for the statement. These events taking place in January gained Keemstar more mainstream attention. Big YouTubers' responses to DramaAlert In March 2016, while he is not specifically mentioned, it is widely assumed that the videos DRAMA is more popular than CONTENT by Jacksfilms, YouTube Has Changed by Markiplier, and YouTube Drama by PewDiePie were directed partially towards Keemstar and DramaAlert. Pedophile allegations On April 21, 2016, YouTuber JoeySalads uncovered old footage from 2010 revealing that a 15-year-old girl had apparently live-streamed herself naked; allegedly ordering her to do so. This received much criticism from other YouTubers—notably JoeySalads,GradeAUnderA, and Philip DeFranco. Keemstar's first reaction (on Twitter) was that he had "many girls get naked" in 2010, though later stated that his "news team" is investigating these claims, and for the time being "Keemstar will no longer host DramaAlert". Keemstar eventually stepped down as host, and the new host: TyTrends filled in the role for host of the show. A week later Keemstar regained his position as host of DramaAlert. iDubbbz Content Cop video On May 5, 2016, IDubbbzTV made a “Content Cop” episode about Keemstar, criticizing him and his actions, both past and present. Keemstar has since stated he had found it hilarious, possibly thinking that the video is satirical, not serious. This video started to get Keemstar slightly more mainstream attention. But unlike others he did "survive" the content cop, unlike LeafyIsHere Response to the allegations On June 29, 2016, Keemstar made a video called "KEEMSTAR EXPOSED RESPONSE!", where he responds to multiple YouTubers that have made "Keemstar Exposed" videos. He later made another video responding to a YouTuber named Josh A. DramaAlert scandal In August 2016, while Keemstar was on one of his livestreams, he accidentally went onto the DramaAlert YouTube channel's settings, which he later gasped as soon as he realized after reading the comments what he had done. It turned out that Keemstar had complete access to DramaAlert the entire time, even though previously he had 4 terminated accounts on YouTube. Despite this, the DramaAlert YouTube channel never got taken down, and Keemstar has since confirmed he is able to own the channel. Termination While Keemstar has been terminated many times in the past, a hacker known as "Lizard Squad" hacked YouTube on November 23, 2017, terminating Keemstar for about 30 minutes. It was Keemstar's biggest termination out of every other channel he had. People thought this would be the end of YouTube until it was found that a hacker (Lizard Squad) hacked YouTube and terminated multiple big channels, such as, iDubbbzTV , Papa Jake , Styxhemenhammer666 , Team Coco / Conan O'Brien , MrRepzion , and including Keemstar. Keemstar has made a video addressing the situation. Gallery 7dVbDJYQ.jpg Subscriber Milestones *Keemstar reached 1 million subscribers on February 10, 2016. *Keemstar reached 2 million subscribers on July 10, 2017. *Keemstar reached 3 million subscribers on October 10, 2017. Trivia *Keemstar was a lawyer before pursuing YouTube. *Keemstar was born to Italian parents. *Keemstar has an adopted daughter named Mia. *As a child, Keemstar’s parents owned a pony named Thunder. *Keemstar has one brother and one sister. *Keemstar is of Italian, German and Dutch descent. *Although Keemstar was banned from owning any channels (with his previous ones being terminated), he confirmed in a podcast with h3h3productions that he does own DramaAlert now and is allowed to. *Keemstar was part of the Faze Clan. *Keemstar has dyslexia. *Alot of subs are from his videos with jake paul *For about a year all of his titles have "Jake Paul/Logan in them. pt-br:DramaAlert Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers